MARVEL COMICS: Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D. (s2 ep21
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D. YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by COMICBOOKS.COM On the alien planet where Hive was trapped, Daisy and Coulson are trapped in a cell as Daisy tries to repair the wires. Coulson says they’re the last ones, and wonders how long they can survive. Daisy says she knew somebody would go, but she didn’t know everyone would. She touches the cross necklace hanging her neck, the same one that Yo-Yo gave to Mack. She says that once she hacks the controls she can pilot them back to earth. Coulson tells her this is Earth. Daisy wakes up in a bed at the base under medical surveillance in a cell. May is piloting Mack, Lincoln, and Yo-Yo out on a mission. Lincoln and Yo-Yo are wearing vests, and Lincoln hands over the kill switch to Mack. The Quinjet is experiencing a lot of turbulence. Mack asks how they’re doing, and May says it wasn’t designed for this. Simmons visits Daisy. Simmons is the only one who checks on her because she’s the only one Daisy didn’t hurt while under Hive’s sway. Daisy can’t tell them much, but Simmons says they’re following up on a lead at an island missile silo that’s gone silent. Hive’s team have the warhead in place. Giyera promises they’ll spot S.H.I.E.L.D. on radar even if they’re cloaked. The Quinjet rises up out of the water, where it escaped Giyera’s radar. Talbot is asking and Department of Defense official for missile kill codes, but he’s not making much progress. Luckily Fitz is able to figure out where the codes are kept, and Coulson is already on his way to obtain them. Mack’s team is inside the base. They split up and try to prepare the uplink. Fitz uses motion capture technology and a green screen to impersonate the Department of Defense official while Talbot and he talk to the Undersecretary of Defense. They convince him to give the codes to Coulson, who pulls up outside. May and Lincoln hack into the uplink and security cameras. Coulson reads the kill code off to Fitz and he types it into the uplink as quickly as possible, racing against the launch clock. Simmons says the only intel Daisy has provided that didn’t pan out was the word “Absolution.” All she can say is that Hive thinks he’s the savior. S.H.I.E.L.D. manages to shut down the launch. Hive is furious and orders Radcliffe to fix it. Radcliffe tries to explain that he’s not an engineer. Hive wonders why he should bother keeping Radcliffe around, and Radcliffe agrees to see what he can do. Lincoln spots a camera and realizes that Hive’s people know where they are. He and May split up as May makes for the silo. Mack and Yo-Yo are working on saving the hostages. Mack tries to return the cross to Yo-Yo, but she refuses it. Coulson asks Simmons if Daisy remembered what “absolution” means, but she doesn’t think Daisy knows. Radcliffe investigates the silo and realizes he’s out of his depth. He tries to enlist the aid of two Primitives. He mentions tools, and they pick up some that are in the silo. Hive comes for Lincoln. Coulson tells Daisy they got the kill code in time. He asks about “absolution,” but she still doesn’t know anything. Coulson assures her that her status as a prisoner is only temporary, but she feels like she deserves to be a prisoner. Coulson tells her she was brainwashed, but Daisy points out that Ward was too. Hive taunts Lincoln with his relationship with Daisy, and offers to make Lincoln whole the same way he did with Daisy. Lincoln comes out from hiding and makes a run for it. Coulson compares the effects of Hive’s sway to a drug and says that Daisy is going through withdrawal. He warns her against searching for revenge. She asks to be put into the memory machine from T.A.H.I.T.I., figuring that Coulson was probably already thinking of using it. He says he’s brought it out of storage, but it isn’t for her. Lincoln finds Yo-Yo and Mack. Mack says he need more time, but Hive is right behind Lincoln. They run down the hall, but Yo-Yo uses her speed to finish Mack’s work. They set of a device that overloads Hive with memories, crippling him with pain. Yo-Yo goes for the hostages. Lincoln says he can’t hold it much longer. They hope they’ve successfully fried his brain, and leave him. Giyera and James find Hive. He’s having memory spasms, repeating words from his past memories. Radcliffe and the Primitives are still working on the silo. May finds them, but a third Primitive jumps her. She fights the three of them, dropping her gun. Yo-Yo knocks out the Primitive guarding the hostages and leads the hostages out of the room. Giyera and James continue trying to reach Hive, but he’s rambling through Ward’s memories. He finally comes through and tells them to disconnect the warhead for “absolution.” James is in the dark, but Giyera seems to understand. They run off. Hive continues rambling to himself, remembering something about “always giving them a chance to find their way out” and “crossing them off.” May continues fighting the Primitives. Radcliffe picks up May’s gun and shoots the Primtiives. He asks if she’s with S.H.I.E.L.D. When she says she is, he begs her to take him with her, but the silo door opens and the warhead is taken out via quinjet. Mack leads the hostage evacuation. The team is on their way out when Hive catches up. Yo-Yo uses her speed to plant a device at Hive’s feet. The device attract an ATCU gel chamber that seals Hive inside. Hive is brought back to base. Talbot congratulates Coulson on a successful mission, but Coulson says it isn’t a success yet. The warhead is still out there. Talbot wants to figure out how to reverse the Primitives. May suggests getting Radcliffe on it. Radcliffe tries to explain that he was forced to do what he did, but he says the process is irreversible. Talbot promises that if Radcliffe doesn’t find a way to reverse the process, Radcliffe will be turned into a Primitive himself. Fitz and Simmons will work with him. Coulson wants to find Hive’s base of operations. Coulson tells Lincoln that he thinks he’ll make a great agent. Lincoln says he doesn’t think he wants that. Coulson tells Lincoln he think it’s a mistake and asks about Daisy. He says he doesn’t think he has anything to offer Daisy. Mack asks if anyone is going to talk to Daisy, but Coulson says they should stick to the security protocols. Mack doesn’t care and goes to visit Daisy, leaving Yo-Yo’s cross necklace behind in the lab. Mack tells Daisy about Hive’s capture, but Daisy tells him to leave the module, saying they’re not partners anymore. Mack says he forgives her for what happened. He tries to reaches out to her and she fights it but finally breaks down in his arms. Fitz is working on finding a cure for Radcliffe’s formula, but he’s not feeling hopeful. He asks what Simmons is working on and discovers she’s trying to hide that she’s trying to book a romantic getaway for the two of them. Fitz wonders if this is the time, but Simmons is looking forward to a future with a break free from some tragedy. Fitz needs to go inspect the gel chamber Hive is in before its brought into the base. He puts on a S.H.I.E.L.D. jacket and picks up Yo-Yo’s cross on the way. Daisy and Mack discuss Hive, with Daisy comparing Hive to the Devil. She doesn’t think it is safe to have him just in stasis and says he needs to be destroyed. Mack counsels her that the Devil is good at filling a person with so much anger and so many dark thoughts that it consumes them. Daisy says this isn’t about revenge. Mack says she’s safe, that Coulson is sealing up the base. Fitz investigates the gel chamber and notices that the hangar door is still open. Giyera and James, hovering somewhere above, hit a button. Fitz notices a package in the hangar from Absolution, Montana just as it explodes, releasing Radcliffe’s formula into the air, and transforming one of the hangar deck workers into a Primitive. The alarm goes off and the Primitive attacks. He pulls another worker into the cloud. Fitz can’t get out of the Hangar because of the lockdown. The Primitives take more into the cloud. Two agents tried to hold them off as Fitz tries to walk them through how to get the door open in a hurry. Simmons decides to try something and the door opens. Fitz gets through, but the agents aren’t as lucky. He manages to save one before the door closes again. The Primitives find Hive’s cell and begin tearing it apart. Hive is free. Mack and Daisy watch on a monitor. Daisy realizes that Hive is after the Zephyr One to use a delivery system for his Primitive formula. Daisy gets in to a mobile module that rises up into the Zephyr. Hive tries to remember what he needs to do. Daisy steps out of the module and attracts his attention, but Hive is having trouble remembering her. He says that she’s in pain. She asks him to take her back. Daisy begs Hive to take her back. He reaches out, puts his hand on her face, but then pulls back. He says he can’t, that Lash made her impervious to his sway. Furious, Daisy lets loose with her powers. Mack and Coulson fill each other in on the situation when the whole base shakes from Daisy’s powers. Daisy continues attacking dive. Fitz realizes that something is wrong with Daisy’s containment unit. Radcliffe tells them that the Primitives retain some memories and skills of their past lives. 28 S.H.I.E.L.D. agents have been transformed. They realize the Primitives are in the vents and split up to defend the base. May and Fitz find Daisy’s unit empty. Hive does his best to defend himself from Daisy. They fight using hand-to-hand combat mixed with powers. Daisy pins Hive to a wall and stabs him repeatedly, but Hive doesn’t even seem to feel it. She uses her powers to crush him against a wall. His bones break, but he snaps them back into place. An aircraft drops into the hangar, distracting Daisy, and he knocks her out. Giyera and James arrive. Hive keep Daisy with them to guarantee S.H.I.E.L.D. won’t shoot them down. Radcliffe follows Lincoln and Coulson. Mack and Yo-Yo run into a primitive. It opens fire at Mack, but Yo-Yo uses her speed to step in front of the bullet. Lincoln, Radcliffe, and Coulson find Primitives destroying their servers. Hive says he believes he can fly the Zephyr, using the memories of Will Daniels and Grant Ward. They begin takeoff. Mack and Coulson’s group meet up. They run into the workshop and lock the door. Simmons end up trapped in a separate room. Hive flies the Zephyr out of the hangar. They begin ascending straight up to the height they need to disperse the formula across Earth. James wonders how they’re supposed to get back to Earth without being blown up first. Hive says they’ll drop down in the containment unit. May and Fitz are hidden onboard. Giyera sets the timer. Mack lays Yo-Yo on a table. She’s bleeding out. Lincoln can save her with materials from the lab, but they’re cut off. Coulson says they’ll need to stop the bleeding with something in the workshop. Radcliffe suggests a blowtorch. Yo-Yo insist that Mack be the one to do it. Several primitives converge on Simmons’ location, but they are drawn away by screaming. Realizing something about the heat, Simmons cranks the furnace. Yo-Yo has stabilized. Radcliffe takes a moment to marvel at Coulson’s cybernetic hand. They hear noises on the other side of the door. May pulls down a Primitive on the Zephyr. Fitz tries to open the containment unit, but Daisy tells him not to because she’s a liability. Lincoln is worried that Yo-Yo’s wound is infected and says they need antibiotics. They all note the heat. Radcliffe realizes that Simmons is clouding their vision, which she realized is infrared. Radcliffe opens the door and walks outside, assuming they’ll be invisible to the Primitives. One looks right at him, but doesn’t seem to notice. Coulson suggests they follow him. Daisy insists that she has nothing left and that she did terrible things and deserves to be in the box. Mya says if that were true then Andrew wouldn’t have saved her. May is expressing her feelings when Giyera knocks her out and puts Fitz at gunpoint. Fitz tells Giyera that he planted a weapon on the plane to stall Giyera. Giyera says he swept the plane and didn’t see anything. Giyera insists Fitz show him. Fitz agrees, but the shoots him with an invisible gun. Fitz opens Daisy’s unit and disables the module. Fitz and Daisy take May into the Zephyr lab. Fitz notes the cold, saying they’re climbing too high. He gives Daisy his coat. Coulson’s group finds Simmons. Simmons tells them May and Fitz are on the Zephyr. Yo-Yo needs a hospital. Coulson uses his arm to summon a remote Quinjet. He says they’ll get everyone out and retake the base, but then he’s taking the Quinjet to stop the Zephyr. Radcliffe expresses how impressed he is. Hive sets the last of the coordinates into the Zephyr. A Primitive brings Giyera’s corpse to Hive. Hive tells James to find the stowaways. The Quinjet docks with the Zephyr. Daisy pulls the cross out of the jacket pocket, looks at her jacket, and remembers her vision. Hive finds Coulson at the docking station. Coulson and Hive go back and forth. Hive senses that Coulson is hiding something. He shows his true form and threatens to take Coulson’s body. Coulson reveals that his team is onboard the Zephyr. Hive lunges at Coulson, but it’s a hologram. James grabs Lincoln and pulls him aside. The two begin fighting, but Lincon zapshim and May shows up to knock him out. James left a bomb on Lincoln though, and it explodes, knocking him out. Simmons tends to Lincoln’s wound. She tells him he should be fine, but he needs to stay as still as possible. Daisy apologizes to Lincoln for everything that happened, but Lincoln already knows it wasn’t him. Lincoln says he knows why Daisy went back to Hive, but he says he understands that kind of addiction. Daisy realizes Coulson’s plan as he is explaining it to the team. He wants to steal the warhead, move it to the Quinjet, and send it into space. Lincoln realizes that Daisy is planning to fly the Quinjet itself. By the time Coulson is done explaining the plan, Daisy is already on her way. Primitives attack the group. Hive arrives as well, but then disappears to chase Daisy. Daisy is latching the warhead into the Quinjet. Hive finds her. Hive tries to talk her down, but she’s not under his sway. Hive says he’ll just use Ward’s knowledge to override the controls, but Lincoln is in the pilot’s seat. He says he’s fried the controls, and zaps Daisy, knocking her out of the Quinjet. He takes off with Hive onboard. Daisy radios to Lincoln and says this was supposed to be her destiny, but she realizes the cross is gone. Lincoln took it from her. Daisy cries into the radio as Lincoln ascends. The radio finally gives out as the Quinjet begins floating through space. Hive is ready to face death together with Lincoln. Daisy tries to convince Coulson to bring the Quinjet back, but there’s nothing to be done. Hive and Lincoln enjoy the view together as they wait for the end. Hive says he only wanted to make it better, to feel a connection. Hive realizes that Lincoln must feel that connection already to be so willing to sacrifice himself. Lincoln says they’re only human and lets the cross float away. The moment in Daisy’s vision takes place and the Quinjet explodes. Simmons asks, “What now?” Six months latter newspapers have discovered that Daisy was the cause of an earthquake, and wonder if she’s a hero or a rebel. Coulson watches from a window as the woman who was the widow of the Inhuman with visions thanks Daisy for helping her and her daughter relocate. Daisy shows the girl, Robin, the robin that her father carved before he died. Seeing the Robin, Coulson realizes that its Daisy, and tells his team to move in. Daisy says he wants to introduce them to a friend, and then takes off as S.H.I.E.L.D. moves in. Coulson and Mack chase after Daisy as she moves into an alleyway. Daisy uses her powers to jump a rooftop. Coulson tells Mack to call the director and let them know they failed. They’ll have to wait and see where they’re reassigned. Radcliffe is celebrating after his last day of hearings. He hoped Fitz would be there, but he’s preparing a surprise for Jemma. He begins uploading the LMD Phase 1. He says he’s celebrating the birthday of AIDA, his A.I. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Agent Phil Coulson Category:Agent Melinda May Category:Agent Skye Category:Agent Jemma Simmons Category:Agent Leo Fitz Category:The Hive (HYDRA)